my oniichama
by DRIADE0119
Summary: universo alterno y no se que poner en el summary
1. prologo

**Prólogo**

Cuando tenía diez años, la Señorita Tomoyo Daidouji no mostraba signos de gran belleza. Su pelo era negro —lamentablemente— al igual que sus ojos ( que mas bien era de un colo violeta obscuro); y sus piernas, extraordinariamente largas, se negaban a aprender nada que pudiera ser ni remotamente llamado gracia. Su madre solía remarcar que definitivamente andaba a zancadas por la casa.

Desgraciadamente para Tomoyo, la sociedad en la que había nacido daba gran valor a la apariencia femenina. Y aunque sólo tenía diez años, sabía que a ese respecto era considerada inferior a la mayoría de las otras chicas que vivían en las cercanías. Los niños siempre encontraban la forma de enterarse de estas cosas: normalmente, gracias a otros niños.

En la fiesta del onceavo cumpleaños de Lady Sakura Kinomoto y el honorable Yamazaki Takashi, los dos hijos gemelos del Conde y la Condesa de Kinomoto, ocurrió un incidente verdaderamente desagradable. La casa de Tomoyo estaba bastante próxima a Haverbreaks, la vieja casa de los Kinomoto cerca de Ambleside, en el País de los Lagos de Cumberland, y siempre había compartido las lecciones con Sakura y Yamazaki cuando eran residentes. Se habían convertido en un trío bastante inseparable, y raramente se molestaban en jugar con los demás niños de la zona, muchos de los cuales vivían casi a una hora de camino.

Pero una docena o así de veces al año, y especialmente en los cumpleaños, todos los niños de la nobleza y la alta burguesía locales se reunían. Fue por esta razón que Lady Kinomoto dejó escapar un gruñido nada propio de una dama; dieciocho pilluelos estaban dejando barro tras sus pisadas con gran regocijo por toda su sala de estar, después de que la fiesta de los gemelos en el jardín se viese interrumpida por la lluvia.

—Tienes barro en la mejilla, sakura —dijo Tomoyo, alargando la mano para limpiársela.

Sakura dejó escapar un dramático suspiro pesado.

—Será mejor que vaya al aseo, entonces. No querría que Mamá me viese así. Ella detesta la suciedad, y yo detesto oírla diciéndome lo mucho que la aborrece.

—No veo cómo tendría tiempo para objetar por un poco de barro en tu cara cuando lo tiene por toda la alfombra. —Tomoyo lanzó un vistazo hacia William Evans, quién soltó un grito de guerra y se lanzó sobre el sofá. Apretó los labios; o de otra forma, sonreiría—. Y los muebles.

—Da igual, será mejor que haga algo con esto.

Se deslizó fuera de la habitación, dejando a Tomoyo cerca de la entrada. Tomoyo observó la conmoción durante un minuto o más, bastante contenta de estar en su lugar habitual como observadora, hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Qué le trajiste a Sakura por su cumpleaños, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo se giró para ver a MeiLing Li ante ella, elegantemente vestida con un vestido blanco con faja rosa.

—Un libro —contestó—. A Sakura le gusta leer. ¿Qué le trajiste tú?

MeiLing alzó una caja vistosamente pintada atada con un cordón plateado.

—Una colección de cintas para el pelo. Seda y satín, e incluso raso. ¿Quieres verlas?

—Oh, pero no me gustaría arruinar la envoltura.

MeiLing se encogió de hombros.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es deshacer el cordón con cuidado. Yo lo hago cada Navidad —deslizó el cordón y levantó la tapa.

Tomoyo contuvo el aliento. Sobre el raso negro de la caja descansaban al menos dos docenas de cintas para el pelo, todas ellas exquisitamente atadas en un lazo.

—Son preciosas, MeiLing. ¿Puedo ver una?

MeiLing entrecerró los ojos.

—No tengo barro en las manos. ¿Ves? —Tomoyo sostuvo las manos en alto para que las inspeccionara.

—Oh, muy bien.

Tomoyo bajó la mano y levantó una cinta violeta. El satín parecía pecaminosamente lustroso y suave en sus manos. Se colocó el lazo coquetamente contra el pelo.

—¿Qué te parece?

MeiLing puso los ojos en blanco.

—Violeta no, Tomoyo. Todo el mundo sabe que queda mejor con el pelo rubio. El color prácticamente desaparece contra el negro. _Tú_ obviamente no puedes llevar uno.

Tomoyo le tendió de vuelta la cinta.

—¿Qué color va con el cabello negro? ¿El verde? Mi mamá tiene el cabello negro, y la he visto llevar cintas verdes.

—El verde sería aceptable, supongo. Pero queda mejor con el pelo rubio. Todo queda mejor con el pelo rubio.

Tomoyo sintió una chispa de indignación alzarse en su interior.

—Bueno, entonces no sé qué vas a hacer tú entonces, MeiLing, ya que tu pelo es tan negro como el mío.

MeiLing retrocedió con un jadeo.

—¡No lo es!

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡No lo es!

Tomoyo se inclinó hacia delante, con los ojos entrecerrados de manera amenazante.

—Será mejor que eches un vistazo en el espejo cuando vayas a casa, MeiLing, porque tu pelo _no_ es rubio.

MeiLing devolvió la cinta violeta a su caja y cerró la tapa de golpe.

—Bueno, solía ser rubio, mientras que el tuyo nunca lo ha sido. Y además, mi pelo es castaño obscuro , y todos saben que es mejor que negro. Como el tuyo.

—¡Mi pelo negro no tiene nada de malo! —protestó Tomoyo. Pero ya sabía que la mayor parte de Inglaterra estaba en desacuerdo con ella.

—Y —añadió MeiLing con malicia— ¡tienes los labios grandes!

La mano de Tomoyo voló hasta su boca. Sabía que no era hermosa; sabía que ni siquiera la consideraban bonita. Pero nunca antes había visto nada de malo en sus labios. Levantó la vista hacia aquella chica que sonreía con satisfacción.

—¡Tú tienes pecas! —gritó.

MeiLing retrocedió como si la hubiesen abofeteado.

—Las pecas se van. Las mías se irán algún día antes de que cumpla los dieciocho. Mi madre me pone jugo de limón todas las noches. —Resopló por la nariz con desdén—. Pero no hay remedio para ti, Tomoyo. Tú eres fea.

—¡No lo es!

Ambas chicas se giraron para ver a Sakura, que había vuelto del aseo.

—Oh, Sakura —dijo MeiLing—. Sé que tú y Tomoyo sois amigas porque vive muy cerca y compartís las lecciones, pero debes admitir que no es demasiado bonita. Mi mamá dice que nunca conseguirá un marido.

Los ojos azules de Sakura brillaron peligrosamente. La única hija del conde de Kinomoto siempre había sido excesivamente leal, y Tomoyo era su mejor amiga.

—¡Tomoyo conseguirá un marido mejor que el tuyo, MeiLing Li! Su padre es un barón mientras que el tuyo es un simple señor.

—Ser la hija de un barón no marca mucha diferencia a menos que una tenga belleza o dinero —recitó MeiLing, repitiendo las palabras que obviamente había oído en casa—. Y Tomoyo no tiene ninguno de los dos.

—¡Cállate, estúpida! —exclamó Sakura, golpeando el pie contra el suelo—. Ésta es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, y si no puedes ser amable, ¡te irás!

MeiLing tragó saliva. Sabía bien que no debía ofender a Sakura, cuyos padres tenían la categoría más alta de la zona.

—Lo siento, Sakura —murmuró.

—No te disculpes conmigo. Discúlpate con Tomoyo.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo se quedó en silencio hasta que por fin Sakura le dio una patada.

—Acepto tus disculpas —dijo a regañadientes.

MeiLing asintió y se fue corriendo.

—No puedo creer que la llamaras estúpida —dijo Tomoyo.

—Tienes que aprender a defenderte sola, Tomoyo.

—Me estaba defendiendo sola bastante bien antes de que aparecieses, sakura. Sólo que no en voz tan alta.

Sakura suspiró.

—Mami dice que no tengo ni una pizca de autocontrol ni de sentido común.

—Es verdad —convino Tomoyo.

—¡Tomoyo!

—Es verdad, no tienes. Pero te quiero de todas formas.

—Y yo también te quiero, Tomoyo. Y no te preocupes por la tonta de MeiLing. Puedes casarte con Yamazaki cuando crezcas y entonces seremos verdaderas hermanas.

Tomoyo miró al otro lado de la habitación y observó recelosa a Yamazaki. Le estaba tirando a una pequeña chica del pelo.

—No sé —dijo dudosa—. No estoy segura de querer casarme con Yamazaki.

—Tonterías. Sería perfecto. Además, mira, acaba de derramar ponche encima del vestido de MeiLing.

Tomoyo sonrió abiertamente.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Sakura, cogiéndola de la mano—. Quiero abrir mis regalos. Prometo que gritaré más fuerte cuando llegue al tuyo.

Las dos chicas caminaron de vuelta a la habitación, y Sakura y Yamazaki abrieron los regalos. Afortunadamente (en opinión de Lady Kinomoto) terminaron a las cuatro en punto, la hora en que los niños debían volver a casa. Ningún niño fue recogido por sirvientes; una invitación a Haverbreaks era considerada un gran honor, y ninguno de los padres quería perderse la oportunidad de codearse con el conde y la condesa. Ningún padre, excepto el de Tomoyo. A las cinco, todavía estaba en la sala, evaluando el botín de cumpleaños con Sakura.

—No puedo imaginar qué les habrá pasado a tus padres, Tomoyo —dijo Lady Kinomoto.

—Oh, yo sí —replicó Tomoyo jovialmente—. Mamá fue a Escocia a visitar a su mami, y estoy segura de que papá se olvidó de mí. Lo hace a menudo, ¿sabe?, cuando está escribiendo un manuscrito. Hace traducciones del Griego.

—Lo sé —sonrió Lady Kinomoto.

—Griego _antiguo_.

—Sí —dijo Lady Kinomoto con un suspiro. Aquella no era la primera vez que Sir Clow Daidouji perdía a su hija—. Bueno, tendrás que llegar a casa de alguna forma.

—Iré con ella —sugirió Sakura.

—Tú y Yamazaki necesitáis guardar vuestros nuevos juguetes y escribir las notas de agradecimiento. Si no lo hacéis esta noche, no recordaréis quién os dio qué.

—Pero no puedes mandar a Tomoyo a casa con un sirviente. No tendrá a nadie con quien hablar.

—Puedo hablar con el sirviente —dijo Tomoyo—. Siempre hablo con ellos en casa.

—No con los nuestros —susurró Sakura—. Son estirados y callados, y siempre me miran con desaprobación.

—La mayoría del tiempo te mereces ser mirada así. —Interpuso Lady Kinomoto, dándole a su hija una cariñosa palmada en la cabeza—. Haremos un trato, Tomoyo. ¿Por qué no hacemos que Spinel te lleve a casa?

—¡Spinel! —chilló Sakura—. Tomoyo, qué suerte.

Tomoyo alzó las cejas. Nunca había conocido al hermano mayor de Sakura.

—De acuerdo —dijo lentamente—. Me gustaría conocerle por fin. Hablas de él tan a menudo, Sakura.

Lady Kinomoto mandó a una sirvienta a que lo buscase.

—¿No lo has conocido, Tomoyo? Qué raro. Bueno, supongo que sólo suele estar en casa por navidad, y tú siempre te vas a Escocia durante las vacaciones. Tuve que amenazarlo con que lo desheredaría para conseguir que viniese al cumpleaños de los gemelos. Sin embargo, no asistió a la fiesta por miedo a que una de las madres intentara casarlo con una niña de diez años.

—Spinel tiene diecinueve, y es muy deseable. —Dijo Sakura práctica—. Es un vizconde. Y es muy atractivo. Se parece a mí.

—¡Sakura! —dijo Lady Kinomoto con reprobación.

—Bueno, es así, mamá. Yo sería muy atractivo si fuese un chico.

—Tú eres bastante guapa siendo chica, sakura. —Dijo Tomoyo leal, mirando los rizos castaños claro de su amiga con una pizca de envidia.

—Igual que tú. Toma, coge uno de los lazos de la tonta de MeiLing. De todas formas, no los necesito todos.

Tomoyo sonrió ante aquella mentira. Sakura era una buena amiga. Bajó la vista a las cintas y terca, eligió el de satín violeta.

—Gracias, sakura. Me lo pondré para la clase del lunes.

—¿Me llamaste, madre?

Ante el sonido de la grave voz, Tomoyo giró la cara hacia la entrada y casi jadeó. Allí estaba la criatura más espléndida que nunca había contemplado. Sakura había dicho que Spinel tenía diecinueve años, pero Tomoyo lo reconoció inmediatamente como el hombre que realmente sería. Sus hombros eran maravillosamente anchos, y el resto de él era esbelto y firme. Tenía el pelo tan castaño como el de Sakura pero veteado de dorado, dando fe del tiempo pasado bajo el sol. Pero su mejor parte, decidió inmediatamente Tomoyo, eran sus ojos, de un brillante azul claro, como los de Sakura. También brillaban con picardía.

Tomoyo sonrió. Su madre siempre decía que uno podía conocer a una persona por sus ojos, y el hermano de Sakura tenía buenos ojos.

—Spinel, ¿serías por favor tan amable de escoltar a Tomoyo a casa? —preguntó Lady Kinomoto—. Su padre parece haberse entretenido.

Tomoyo se preguntó por qué él había hecho una mueca cuando su madre lo había nombrado.

—Claro, Madre. Sakura, ¿tuviste una buena fiesta?

—Bárbara.

—¿Dónde está Yamazaki?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Está fuera jugando con el sable que le regaló Billy Evans.

—Falso, espero.

—Que Dios nos ayude si no lo fuese. —Agregó Lady Kinomoto—. De acuerdo, Tomoyo, hora de ir a casa. Creo que tu capa está en la habitación de al lado.

Despareció a través de la entrada y emergió unos segundos después con el práctico abrigo de Tomoyo.

—¿Podemos irnos, Tomoyo? —la criatura con apariencia de dios le alargó la mano.

Tomoyo se encogió dentro de su abrigo y colocó la mano sobre la de él. ¡Era el paraíso!

—¡Te veré el lunes! —gritó Sakura—. Y no te preocupes por lo que dijo MeiLing. Sólo es una estúpida.

—¡Sakura!

—Bueno, es que lo es, mamá. No quiero que vuelva.

Tomoyo sonrió mientras permitía al hermano de Sakura guiarla hacia el vestíbulo, las voces de Sakura y Lady Kinomoto se fueron apagando lentamente.

—Muchas gracias por llevarme a casa, Spinel —dijo suavemente.

Él volvió a hacer una mueca.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo rápidamente—. Debí haberte llamado milord, ¿verdad? Es sólo que Sakura y Yamazaki siempre se refieren a ti por tu nombre y yo… —bajó sus ojos tristes hacia el suelo. Sólo llevaba dos minutos en su espléndida compañía, y ya había metido la pata.

Él se detuvo y se agachó para que ella pudiese verle la cara.

—No te preocupes por lo de "milord", Tomoyo. Te diré un secreto.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se agrandaron, y olvidó respirar.

—Desprecio mi nombre de pila.

—Eso no es tan secreto, spi…. Quiero decir, milord, digo, como sea que desees ser llamado. Haces muecas cada vez que tu madre lo dice.

Él le sonrió. Algo le había dado un tirón en el corazón cuando había visto a aquella pequeña con expresión demasiado seria jugando con su indomable hermana. Era una pequeña criatura de aspecto gracioso, pero había algo verdaderamente adorable en sus grandes y conmovedores ojos negros.

—¿Cómo te llaman? —preguntó Tomoyo.

Él sonrió ante su modo directo.

—Touya.

Por un momento, creyó que ella quizás no contestara. Simplemente se quedó allí, totalmente quieta a excepción del parpadeo de sus ojos. Y entonces, como si hubiese llegado por fin a una conclusión, dijo:

—Es un nombre agradable. Un poco raro, pero me gusta.

—Es mucho mejor que Spinel, ¿no crees?

Tomoyo asintió.

—¿Lo elegiste tú? Siempre he creído que la gente debería elegir sus propios nombres. Creo que muchos elegirían alguno diferente al que tienen.

—¿Y cuál escogerías tú?

—No estoy segura, pero no sería Tomoyo. Algo más sencillo, creo. La gente espera cosas diferentes de una Tomoyo y casi siempre los decepciono cuando me conocen.

—Tonterías —dijo Touya enérgicamente—. Eres una Tomoyo perfecta.

Ella sonrió radiante.

—Gracias, Touya. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Por supuesto. Y no lo elegí yo, me temo. Es sólo un título de cortesía. Vizconde Touya. Lo he estado usando en lugar de Spinel desde que fui a al instituto.

—Oh. Creo que te pega bien.

—Gracias —dijo él gravemente, completamente hechizado por aquella seria niña—. Ahora, dame de nuevo la mano, y nos podremos en camino.

Él había levantado la mano para ella. Tomoyo rápidamente cambió la cinta de la mano derecha a la izquierda.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Esto? Oh, una cinta para el pelo. MeiLing Li le regaló dos docenas a Sakura, y Sakura dijo que podía quedarme con una.

Los ojos de Touya se entrecerraron ligeramente cuando recordó las últimas palabras de Sakura. _No te preocupes por lo que lo dijo MeiLing_. Él le quitó la cinta de la mano.

—Las cintas pertenecen al cabello, creo.

—Oh, pero no me pega con el vestido —dijo Tomoyo en una débil protesta. Él ya la había trabado en lo alto de su cabeza—. ¿Qué tal se ve? —susurró ella.

—Bárbara.

—¿De verdad? — agrandó los ojos dudosa.

—En serio. Siempre he pensado que las cintas violetas lucen especialmente bien con el pelo negro.

Tomoyo se enamoró allí mismo. El sentimiento fue tan intenso que casi olvidó darle las gracias por el cumplido.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo él.

Ella asintió, sin confiar en su voz.

Salieron de la casa y fueron a los establos.

—Creo que tendremos que ir a caballo —dijo Touya—. Hace un día demasiado bueno para ir en carruaje.

Tomoyo volvió a asentir. Hacía un día anormalmente cálido para ser marzo.

—Puedes coger el pony de Sakura. Estoy seguro de que no le importará.

—sakura no tiene un pony —dijo Tomoyo, encontrando por fin la voz—. Ahora tiene una yegua. Yo también tengo una en casa. No somos bebés, ¿sabes?

Touya contuvo una sonrisa.

—No, ya veo que no. Qué tonto por mi parte. No estaba pensando.

Unos pocos minutos después, los caballos estaban ensillados, y se pusieron en marcha hacia el camino de quince minutos hasta la casa de los Daidouji. Tomoyo permaneció en silencio el primer minuto o así, demasiado perfectamente feliz para estropear el momento con palabras.

—¿Lo pasaste bien en la fiesta? —preguntó finalmente Touya.

—Oh, sí. La mayor parte fue encantadora.

—¿La mayor parte?

La vio hacer una mueca. Era obvio que se arrepentía de haber dicho demasiado.

—Bueno —dijo con lentitud, capturando el labio entre los dientes y luego soltándolo antes de continuar—, una de las chicas me dijo algunas cosas desagradables.

—¿Sí? —Sabía que no debía ser demasiado curioso.

Y obviamente, estaba en lo cierto, porque cuando Tomoyo habló, le recordó un poco a su hermana, mirándolo con ojos francos mientras las palabras salían con firmeza de su boca.

—Fue MeiLing Li —dijo, con gran aversión—, y Sakura la llamó estúpida, y debo decir que no siento que lo hiciera.

Touya mantuvo la expresión apropiadamente grave.

—Yo tampoco, si MeiLing dijo cosas desagradables de ti.

—Sé que no soy bonita —soltó Tomoyo—. Pero es indeciblemente descortés decirlo, sin mencionar que es manifiestamente malvado.

Touya la miró durante un largo rato, no del todo seguro de cómo consolar a la pequeña. No era hermosa, eso era verdad, y si intentaba decirle que lo era, ella no le creería. Pero no era fea. Simplemente era… un poco... poco elegante.

Se salvó, sin embargo, de tener que decir nada debido al siguiente comentario de Tomoyo.

—Creo que es este pelo negro.

Él alzó las cejas.

—No está para nada a la moda —explicó Tomoyo—. Y tampoco mis ojos negres. Soy con mucho demasiado delgada, y mi cara es demasiado alargada, y también soy demasiado pálida.

—Bueno, eso es verdad —dijo Touya.

Tomoyo se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos grandes y tristes en su cara.

—Ciertamente tienes los ojos y el cabello negros. No hay sentido en decir lo contrario. —Inclinó la cabeza y fingió examinarla completamente—. Eres algo delgada, y tu cara es de hecho un poco alargada. Y definitivamente eres pálida.

Los labios le temblaron, y Touya no pudo tomarle más el pelo.

—Pero da la casualidad —dijo con una sonrisa—, que yo mismo prefiero las mujeres con el pelo y los ojos negros.

—¡No es verdad!

—Lo es. Siempre las he preferido. También me gustan delgadas y pálidas.

Tomoyo lo miró con recelo.

—¿Y qué hay de con caras alargadas?

—Bien, debo admitir que nunca he pensado mucho en eso, pero ciertamente no me _importa_ una cara alargada.

—MeiLing Li dijo que tengo los labios grandes —dijo casi desafiante.

Touya se tragó una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tenía los labios grandes.

—No son tan grandes.

Ella le lanzó una recelosa mirada.

—Sólo dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor.

—En realidad sí que quiero que te sientas mejor, pero no lo digo por eso. Y la próxima vez que MeiLing Li te diga que tienes los labios grandes, dile que se equivoca. Que tienes los labios plenos.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —le miró impaciente, sus oscuros ojos serios.

Touya respiró hondo.

—Bueno —se anduvo con rodeos—. Los labios grandes no son atractivos. Los llenos sí.

—Oh. —Aquello pareció satisfacerla—. MeiLing tiene los labios delgados.

—Los labios llenos son mucho mejores que los delgados —dijo Touya enfáticamente. Le gustaba mucho aquella divertida pequeña y quería hacerla sentir mejor.

—¿Por qué?

Touya ofreció una silenciosa disculpa a los dioses de la etiqueta y el decoro antes de contestar:

—Los labios llenos son mejores para besar.

—Oh. —Tomoyo se sonrojó, y luego sonrió—. Bien.

Touya se sintió absurdamente complacido consigo mismo.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso, Señorita Tomoyo Daidouji?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que sólo necesitas creer —se arrepintió en el mismo minuto en que lo dijo. Seguramente le preguntaría qué quería decir, y no tenía ni idea de qué contestarle.

Pero la precoz pequeña simplemente ladeó la cabeza a un lado mientras sopesaba su declaración.

—Espero que tengas razón —dijo por fin—. Sólo mira mis piernas.

Una discreta tos enmascaró la risa que brotó de la garganta de Touya.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, son demasiado largas también. Mamá siempre me dice que me empiezan en los _hombros_.

—A mí me parece que empiezan bastante apropiadamente en tu cintura.

Tomoyo rió como una niña.

—Lo decía metafóricamente.

Touya parpadeó. Aquella niña de diez años tenía de hecho bastante vocabulario.

—Lo que quiero decir —continuó—, es que mis piernas tienen un tamaño equivocado comparadas con el resto de mí. Creo que es por eso que no puedo aprender a bailar. Siempre le estoy pisando los pies a Sakura.

—¿Los pies de Sakura?

—Practicamos juntas —le explicó Tomoyo con brío—. Creo que si el resto de mi cuerpo fuera igual a mis piernas, no sería tan torpe. Así que creo que tienes razón. Tengo que crecer.

—Espléndido —dijo Touya, dándose cuenta con felicidad de que de alguna manera había podido decir exactamente lo adecuado—. Bien, parece que hemos llegado.

Tomoyo alzó la vista hacia la gris casa de piedra que era su hogar. Estaba emplazada justo en una de las muchas calles que conectaba los lagos del distrito, y uno tenía que cruzar por un pequeño puente empedrado para llegar a la puerta principal.

—Muchas gracias por traerme a casa, Touya. Te prometo que nunca te llamaré Spinel.

—¿También me prometes pellizcar a Sakura si me llama Spinel?

Tomoyo soltó una risita y se puso la mano en la boca. Asintió.

Touya desmontó y entonces se giró hacia la pequeña y la ayudó a bajar.

—¿Sabes lo que creo que deberías hacer, Tomoyo? —dijo de pronto.

—¿El qué?

—Creo que deberías llevar un diario.

Parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién iba a querer leerlo?

—Nadie, tonta. Para ti misma. Y quizás algún día, después de que mueras, tus nietos lo leerán y sabrán cómo eras cuando eras joven.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa si no tengo nietos?

Touya alargó la mano impulsivo y la despeinó.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, gatita.

—¿Pero qué pasa si no tengo nietos?

Dios, era persistente.

—Quizás serás famosa. —Suspiró—. Y los niños que te estudien en la escuela querrán saber cosas sobre ti.

Tomoyo le lanzó una dubitativa mirada.

—Oh, muy bien, ¿quieres saber la verdadera razón de por qué creo que deberías llevar un diario?

Ella asintió.

—Porque algún día vas a crecer, y serás tan bonita como lista eres ya. Y entonces podrás mirar hacia atrás en tu diario y darte cuenta de lo tontas que son las niñas pequeñas como MeiLing Li. Y te reirás cuando recuerdes a tu madre diciéndote que las piernas te empiezan en los hombros. Y quizás me guardarás una pequeña sonrisa cuando recuerdes la agradable charla que hemos tenido hoy.

Tomoyo lo miró, pensando que debía ser uno de aquellos dioses griegos sobre los que su padre siempre leía.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? —susurró—. Creo que Sakura es muy afortunada de tenerte como hermano.

—Y yo creo que es muy afortunada al tenerte como amiga.

A Tomoyo le temblaron los labios.

—Te guardaré una _gran, gran sonrisa_ para ti, Touya —susurró.

Él se inclinó y besó grácilmente el dorso de la mano de ella como si fuera la dama más hermosa de Londres.

—Ocúpate de que así sea, gatita.

Sonrió y asintió antes de subirse al caballo, llevando a la yegua de Sakura detrás.

Tomoyo lo miró hasta que desapareció tras el horizonte, y luego se quedó mirando durante unos buenos diez minutos más.

Más tarde aquella noche, Tomoyo entró en el estudio de su padre. Éste estaba inclinado sobre un texto, inconsciente de la cera de la vela que chorreaba sobre el escritorio.

—Papá, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que vigiles las velas? —suspiró y puso la vela en su soporte adecuado.

—¿Qué? Oh, querida.

—Y necesitas más de una. Está demasiado oscuro aquí para leer.

—¿Sí? No me había dado cuenta. —Parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿No pasó ya la hora de irse a la cama?

—La niñera dice que podía quedarme despierta media hora más esta noche.

—¿Sí? Bueno, lo que ella diga entonces. —Se inclinó sobre su manuscrito otra vez, despachándola efectivamente.

—¿Papá?

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?

—¿Tienes un cuaderno de sobra? ¿Cómo los que usas cuando estás traduciendo pero antes de que copies el borrador final?

—Supongo que sí. —Abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y hurgó en él—. Aquí. ¿Pero qué deseas hacer con él? Es un cuaderno de calidad, ¿sabes?, y no uno barato.

—Voy a escribir un diario.

—¿Ahora? Bueno, supongo que es un esfuerzo encomiable. —Le tendió el cuaderno.

Tomoyo sonrió radiante ante el elogio de su padre.

—Gracias. Te dejaré saber cuando se me acabe el espacio y necesite otro.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Buenas noches, querida. —Volvió a sus papeles.

Tomoyo abrazó el cuaderno contra el pecho y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Sacó un bote de tinta y una pluma y abrió el libro por la primera página. Escribió la fecha, y después de mucho pensarlo, escribo una única frase. Parecía ser todo lo necesario.

**2 de Marzo de 1810**

_Hoy me he enamorado._

bueno pues aqui puse mi primera historia , se que se ve muy cursi etc. pero espero no cargarme con lo meloson,

elena en honor a ti mi prologo, se aceptan comentarios , diganme que les gustaria que pasara etc.


	2. Dulce furia

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Spinel Kinomoto, más conocido como Touya por todo aquel que se preocupaba por intentar congraciarse con él, sabía muchas cosas.

Sabía leer latín y griego, y sabía cómo seducir a una mujer en francés e italiano.

Sabía dispararle a un objetivo en movimiento desde lo alto de un caballo en marcha, y sabía exactamente cuánto podía beber antes de abandonar su dignidad.

Podía lanzar un puñetazo o defenderse como un experto, y podía hacer ambos mientras recitaba a Shakespeare o a Donne.

Resumiendo, sabía todo lo que un caballero tenía que saber, y, según se decía, sobresalía en todas las áreas.

La gente lo miraba.

La gente alzaba la vista para observarlo.

Pero nada —ni un segundo de su prominente y privilegiada vida— lo había preparado para aquel momento. Y nunca había sentido tanto el peso de una mirada como ahora, mientras daba un paso adelante y tiraba un trozo de tierra sobre el ataúd de su esposa.

_Lo siento tanto_, seguía diciendo la gente. _Lo siento mucho. Lo sentimos mucho_.

Y mientras tanto, Touya no podía evitar pensar si Dios lo castigaría, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era:

_Yo no, me alegra_.

Ah, Ruby. Tenía tanto por lo cual estarle agradecido.

Veamos. ¿Por dónde empezar? Por supuesto, estaba la pérdida de su reputación. Sólo el demonio sabía cuántas personas eran conscientes de que ella le había puesto los cuernos.

Múltiples veces.

Luego estaba la pérdida de su inocencia. Era difícil recordarlo en ese momento, pero una vez le había dado a la humanidad entera el beneficio de la duda. En general, había creído siempre lo mejor de las personas —que si trataba a los demás con honor, cordialidad y respeto, ellos harían lo mismo con su persona.

Y luego estaba la pérdida de su alma.

Porque mientras retrocedía, juntando las manos rígidamente tras su espalda , mientras escuchaba al sacerdote enviar el cuerpo de Ruby a la tumba , no podía escapar del hecho de que había deseado aquello, como a nada en esta vida. Había querido librarse de ella.

Y no iba —_no_ lloraría su muerte, no ,no lo haría , no lo merecía.

—Es una pena —susurró alguien a sus espaldas.

La mandíbula de Touya se contrajo. Aquello no era una pena, ni remotamente lo era. Era una farsa. Y ahora pasaría el próximo año vistiendo de negro por una mujer que había llegado a él llevando el hijo de otro imbécil. Lo había embrujado, perseguido hasta que no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuese tenerla. Había dicho que le amaba, y había sonreído con suave inocencia y deleite cuando él le había declarado su devoción , amor y prometido su alma.

Ella había sido su sueño.

Y más tarde su peor pesadilla.

Perdió al bebé, el que había apresurado el matrimonio. El padre fue un conde italiano, o al menos es lo que Ruby decía. Estaba casado, o era poco hombre, o quizás ambas cosas. Touya había estado preparado para perdonarla; todos cometían errores, ¿y no quiso él también seducirla antes de su noche de bodas?

Pero Ruby no había querido su amor. No sabía qué demonios quería, poder, quizás, la embriagadora sensación de satisfacción cuando otro hombre caía bajo su embrujo.

Touya se cuestionaba si Ruby habría sentido eso cuando él sucumbió. O quizás había sido simplemente alivio. Estaba embarazada de tres meses cuando se casaron. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Y ahora aquí estaba ella. O más bien, allí estaba ella. Touya no estaba muy seguro de qué pronombre de lugar era más adecuado para un cadaver bajo tierra.

Lo que fuese. Sólo lamentaba que ella pasaría la eternidad en _su_ propiedad, descansando entre los Sakuras de generaciones pasadas. Su lápida llevaría el nombre de él, y en unos siglos, alguien miraría el grabado en el granito y pensaría que debió haber sido una buena mujer, y que era una tragedia que hubiese muerto tan joven. qué cosa más lejana de la verdad.

Touya alzó la vista hacia el sacerdote. Era un tipo joven, nuevo en la parroquia y por lo que se decía, todavía convencido de que podía hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

—Cenizas a las cenizas —dijo el sacerdote, y alzó la vista hacia el hombre que se suponía era el afligido viudo.

_Oh sí_, pensó Touya mordaz, _ese sería yo_.

—Polvo al polvo.

Detrás de él hasta alguien sorbió con ruido.

Y el sacerdote, sus brillantes ojos azules con aquel horrible e inmerecido brillo de simpatía, siguió hablando:

—Confiando en la resurrección…

Buen Dios.

—…a la vida eterna.

El sacerdote miró a Touya y de hecho se estremeció. Touya se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que había visto en su cara. Nada bueno, eso estaba claro.

Hubo un coro de amenes, y en ese momento terminó el servicio. Todos miraron al sacerdote, y miraron a Touya, y luego todos observaron al sacerdote coger las manos de Touya en las suyas y decir:

—La echaremos de menos.

—Yo —dijo Touya entre los dientes apretados—claro que no.

_No puedo creer que dijese eso_.

Tomoyo bajó la vista a las palabras que acaba de escribir. En aquellos momentos, estaba en la página cuarenta y dos de su decimotercer diario, pero aquella era la primera vez —la primera desde aquel fatídico día nueve años antes— que no tenía ni idea de qué escribir. Incluso cuando los días eran aburridos (y vaya que solían serlo), se las arreglaba para escribir por lo menos una página.

En Mayo, cuando tenía catorce años…

_Me desperté._

_Me vestí._

_Desayuné: tostadas, huevos,jugo._

_Leí _Sentido y Sensibilidad_, autor, dama desconocida._

_Escondí _Sentido y Sensibilidad_ de padre._

_Comí: pollo, pan, queso._

_Conjugué verbos italianos._

_Escribí una carta a la nona._

_Cené: costilla, sopa, pure._

_Leí más de _Sentido y Sensibilidad_, la identidad de la autora aún desconocida._

_Me retiré._

_Dormí._

_Soñé con él._

Ésta no debía confundirse con la anotación del 12 de Noviembre del mismo año…

_Me desperté._

_Desayuné: huevos, tostadas, jamón._

_Hice un gran alarde de lectura de la tragedia griega. En vano._

_Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo mirando por la ventana._

_Almorcé: pescado, pan, guisantes._

_Conjugué los verbos en Latín._

_Escribí una carta a la nona._

_Cené: asado, patatas, pudín._

_Llevé la tragedia a la mesa (el libro, no el evento)_

_Padre no se dio cuenta._

_Me retiré._

_Me dormí._

_Soñé con él._

Pero ahora, ahora que algo enorme y trascendental sí había ocurrido (lo que nunca había pasado) no tenía nada que decir excepto…

_No puedo creer que dijese eso_.

—Bien, Tomoyo —murmuró, observando la tinta seca en la punta de la pluma—, no serás famosa como escritora.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Tomoyo cerró de golpe el diario. No se percato de que Sakura había entrado a la habitación.

—Nada —dijo con rapidez.

Sakura caminó por la alfombra y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Qué día tan espantoso.

Tomoyo asintió, girando en el asiento para poder estar de cara a su amiga.

—Me alegra que estuvieses aquí —dijo Sakura con un suspiro—. Gracias por quedarte el resto de la noche.

—Por supuesto —dijo Tomoyo.

No había habido preguntas, no cuando Sakura había dicho que la necesitaba.

—¿Qué escribes?

Tomoyo bajó la vista al diario, sólo para darse cuenta de que sus manos descansaban protectoras sobre él.

—Nada —dijo.

Sakura había estado con la vista fija en el techo, pero ante eso movió la cabeza en dirección a Tomoyo.

—Eso no puede ser verdad.

—Tristemente, lo es.

—¿Por qué es triste?

Tomoyo parpadeó. Sakura solía hacer las preguntas más obvia, y las que tenían respuestas menos obvias.

—Bueno —dijo Tomoyo, no precisamente para ganar tiempo, ya que en realidad, era más porque estaba intentando pensar mientras lo hacía. Movió las manos y bajó la vista al diario como si la respuesta correcta estuviera mágicamente inscrita en la cubierta—. Esto es todo lo que tengo. Es lo que soy.

Sakura la miró dudosa.

—Es un libro.

—Es mi vida.

—¿Por qué será —opinó Sakura— que la gente me llama dramática _a mí_?

—No digo que _sea_ mi vida —dijo Tomoyo con un deje de impaciencia—, sólo que la contiene. Todo. Lo he escrito _todo_. Desde que tenía diez años.

—¿Todo?

Tomoyo pensó en los muchos días en que había registrado obedientemente lo que había comido y poco más.

—Todo.

—Yo nunca podría llevar un diario.

—No.

Sakura giró sobre su costado, apuntalando su cabeza con una mano.

—No tienes por qué estar de acuerdo conmigo con tanta rapidez.

Tomoyo simplemente sonrió.

Sakura se dejó caer hacia detrás.

—Supongo que vas a escribir que tengo un corto lapso de atención.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Silencio, entonces:

—¿En serio?

—Creo que dije que te aburrías con facilidad.

—Bueno —replicó su amiga, con un único momento de reflexión—, es bastante cierto.

Tomoyo volvió a bajar la mirada al escritorio. La vela derramaba destellos de luz sobre el secante, y se sintió repentinamente cansada. Cansada, pero afortunadamente, no soñolienta.

Agotada, quizás. Intranquila.

—Estoy exhausta —declaró Sakura, deslizándose fuera de la cama. Su sirvienta le había dejado la ropa de noche sobre las mantas, y Tomoyo giró la cabeza respetuosamente mientras Sakura se cambiaba.

—¿Cuánto crees que se quedará Touya aquí? —preguntó Tomoyo, intentando no morderse la lengua. Odiaba estar todavía tan desesperada por verlo aunque fuese fugazmente, pero así había sido durante años. Incluso cuando él se había casado, y ella se había sentado en un banco de la iglesia durante la boda, y lo había observado, es decir, lo había visto mirar a su novia con todo el amor y la devoción que ardían en su propio corazón…

Aún lo miraba. Aún lo quería. Siempre lo haría. Era el hombre que la había hecho creer en sí misma. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que le había hecho —lo que había hecho _por_ ella— y probablemente no lo haría nunca. Pero Tomoyo aún suspiraba por él. Y probablemente lo haría siempre.

Sakura gateó dentro de la cama.

—¿Te quedarás despierta mucho rato? —preguntó, su voz pesada por los principios de sopor.

—No mucho. —Le aseguró Tomoyo.

Sakura no podía dormirse con una vela ardiendo tan cerca. Tomoyo no podía entenderlo, ya que el fuego de la chimenea no parecía molestarle, pero había visto a Sakura sacudirse y girar con sus propios ojos, y por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba todavía funcionando y que "no mucho" había sido un poco mentira, se inclinó hacia delante y sopló la vela.

—Me llevaré esto a otro sitio —dijo Tomoyo, colocándose el diario bajo el brazo.

—Graciasss —murmuró Sakura, y para el momento en que Tomoyo le puso una sobrecubierta y llegó al pasillo, ya estaba dormida.

Tomoyo sujetó el diario bajo el mentón y lo encajó contra el esternón para liberar las manos y poder atarse la bata a la cintura. Era una invitada nocturna frecuente en Haverbreaks, pero aún así, no era cuestión de vagar por los pasillos de la casa de otra persona con nada más que un camisón.

Era una noche oscura, como única guía tenía la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas, pero Tomoyo podría haber hecho el camino desde la habitación de Sakura hasta la biblioteca con los ojos cerrados. Sakura siempre se dormía antes que ella —tenía demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza, decía Sakura— y por eso Tomoyo solía llevar su diario a otra habitación para guardar sus pensamientos. Suponía que podía haber pedido una habitación para ella, pero la madre de Sakura no creía en extravagancias innecesarias y no veía razón para calentar dos habitaciones cuando con una era suficiente.

A Tomoyo no le importaba. De hecho, agradecía la compañía. Su propia casa estaba demasiado silenciosa aquellos días. Su querida madre había muerto hacía casi un año, y Tomoyo se había quedado sola con su padre. Debido a su dolor, su padre se había encerrado con sus preciosos manuscritos, dejando que su hija se las arreglara por su cuenta. Tomoyo se había girado hacia los Sakura en busca de amor y amistad, y ellos la habían acogido con los brazos abiertos. Sakura incluso se vistió de negro durante tres semanas en honor a Lady Daidouji.

—Si una de mis primas se muriese, me vería obligada a hacer lo mismo — había dicho Sakura en el funeral— Y de verdad quería a tu madre mucho más que a cualquiera de mis primas.

—¡Sakura! —Tomoyo estaba conmovida, pero aún así, pensó que debería estar sorprendida.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Has conocido a mis primas?

Y Tomoyo había reído. En el funeral de su propia madre, se había reído. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que era el regalo más precioso que su amiga podría haberle ofrecido.

—Te quiero, Sakura —le dijo.

Sakura le cogió la mano.

—Sé que sí —dijo suavemente—. Y yo a ti. —Luego había cuadrado los hombros y asumido su postura usual—. Sería bastante incorregible sin ti, ¿sabes? Mi madre suele decirme que eres la única razón porque la que no he cometido alguna ofensa irredimible.

Era probablemente por esa razón, reflexionó Tomoyo, que Lady Kinomoto se había ofrecido a ser su madrina durante la temporada en Londres. Al recibir la invitación, su padre había suspirado con alivio y había adelantado con rapidez los fondos necesarios. Sir Clow Daidouji no era un hombre excepcionalmente rico, pero tenía lo suficiente como para cubrir una temporada en Londres para su única hija. Lo que no poseía era la paciencia necesaria —o para ser francos, el interés— para llevarla él mismo.

El debut de Tomoyo y Sakura se retrasó un año. Tomoyo no pudo ir durante el período de luto de su madre, y Lady Kinomoto había decidido permitirle a Sakura esperar también. Con veinte años lo harían tan bien como con diecinueve, declaró. Y era cierto; nadie estaba preocupado porque Sakura consiguiese un gran partido. Con su despampanante belleza, su vivaz personalidad, y, como Sakura señalaba irónicamente, su enorme dote, estaba segura de que tendría éxito.

Pero la muerte de Ruby, además de haber sido trágica, había sido particularmente inoportuna; ahora había que guardar otro período de luto. Sin embargo, a Sakura le bastarían con sólo seis semanas, ya que Ruby no había sido su hermana de sangre.

Llegarían sólo un poco tarde para la temporada. No se podía evitar.

Secretamente, Tomoyo estaba contenta. El pensar en un baile en Londres la atemorizaba completamente. No porque fuese tímida precisamente, porque no creía serlo. Era sólo que no le gustaban las grandes multitudes, y pensar en tanta gente mirándola y juzgándola era horrible.

_No se puede evitar_, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Y en todo caso, sería aún peor quedarse atrapada en casa, sin Sakura como compañía.

Tomoyo hizo una pausa al pie de las escaleras, decidiendo adónde ir. El salón al oeste tenía el mejor escritorio, pero la biblioteca tendía a estar caliente, y hacía un poco de frío aquella noche. Por otro lado…

Hmmm... ¿Qué había sido eso?

Se inclinó hacia un lado, escudriñando el salón. Alguien tenía el fuego encendido en el estudio de Lord Kinomoto. Tomoyo no podía imaginar que nadie estuviese todavía levantado y por ahí, los Sakuras siempre se retiraban temprano.

Se movió en silencio por la alfombra del pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta.

—¡Oh!

Touya alzó la vista desde la silla de su padre.

—Señorita Tomoyo —dijo alargando las palabras, sin reajustar ni un músculo de su perezosa postura—. _Quelle __surprise_.

Touya no estaba seguro de porqué _no_ estaba sorprendido de ver a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji de pie en la entrada al estudio de su padre. Cuando había oído las pisadas en el vestíbulo, de alguna manera había sabido que era ella. Es verdad que su familia tenía tendencia a dormir como troncos, y era casi inconcebible que uno de ellos pudiese estar despierto y por ahí, deambulando por los pasillos en busca de un aperitivo o algo de lectura.

Pero había sido algo más que el proceso de eliminación lo que le había conducido hasta Tomoyo como la elección obvia. Ella era una observadora, siempre ahí, siempre observando la escena con aquellos ojos suyos de búho. No podía recordar cuándo la había conocido por primera vez, probablemente antes de que la muchachita dejase de llevar arnés1. En realidad era un elemento fijo, de alguna forma siempre _ahí_, incluso en momentos como ése, que debería haber sido sólo familiar.

—Me iré —dijo ella.

—No —contestó él, porque… ¿por qué?

¿Porque se sentía como si estuviese haciendo una travesura?

¿Porque había bebido demasiado?

¿Porque no quería estar solo?

—Quédese —dijo, haciendo amplios gestos con la mano. Seguramente había algún sitio más donde sentarse allí—. Tómese algo.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron.

—No creo que pudieran volverse más grandes —musitó él.

—No puedo beber —dijo ella.

—¿No?

—No debería —se corrigió, y él creyó ver cómo juntaba las cejas. Dios, la había irritado. Era bueno saber que todavía podía provocar a una mujer, incluso a una como ella.

—Está aquí —dijo él con un encogimiento de hombros—. Bien podría tomarse un brandy.

Se quedó quieta por un momento, y él pudo jurar que podía oír cómo le daba vueltas el cerebro. Finalmente, dejó su pequeño libro en una mesa cerca de la puerta y se adelantó.

—Sólo una —dijo.

Él sonrió.

—¿Porque conoce su límite?

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

—Porque _no_ conozco mi límite

—Que sabiduría en alguien tan joven —murmuró él.

—Tengo diecinueve —dijo ella, no desafiante, sino como estableciendo un hecho.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Como decía…

—Cuando usted tenía diecinueve…

Sonrió sarcástico, notando que ella no había terminado su frase.

—Cuando yo tenía diecinueve —repitió por ella, tendiéndole una generosa porción de brandy—, era un idiota.

Miró el vaso que se había puesto, igual en volumen que el de Tomoyo. Lo apuró en un largo y satisfactorio trago.

El vaso aterrizó sobre la mesa con un sonido sordo, y Touya se reclinó hacia detrás, dejando descansar la cabeza contra las palmas de sus manos, los codos doblados hacia fuera.

—Como todos los chicos de diecinueve años, debería añadir —terminó.

La miró. Ella no había tocado su bebida. Ni siquiera se había sentado aún.

—La presente compañía posiblemente podría ser excluida —corrigio.

—Creía que el brandy se debía servir en copitas para coñac —dijo ella.

Él la observó mientras tomaba asiento cuidadosamente. No estaba cerca de él pero tampoco estaba en la otra punta. Sus ojos nunca dejaban los suyos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaba que le podría hacer. ¿Abalanzarse sobre ella?

—El brandy —anunció, como si le estuviese hablando a un público de más de una persona— se sirve mejor en lo que sea que uno tiene a mano. En este caso… —alzó su vaso y lo miró, observando cómo la luz danzaba en su superficie.

No se molestó en terminar la frase. No parecía necesario, y además, estaba ocupado sirviéndose otro trago.

—Salud. —Y se lo bebió.

La miró. Todavía estaba sentada allí, observándolo. No podía decir si lo desaprobaba; su expresión era demasiado inescrutable para eso. Pero deseó que dijese algo. Cualquier cosa, en realidad, incluso más tonterías sobre copas, sería suficiente para sacar a su mente del hecho de que todavía eran las once y media, y de que le quedaban treinta minutos antes de que pudiese declarar terminado aquel miserable día.

—Así que dígame, Señorita Tomoyo, ¿disfrutó del servicio? —preguntó, desafiándola con la mirada a que dijese algo más allá de lo que solía decirse en situaciones así.

La sorpresa se registró en la cara de ella, la primera emoción de la noche que Touya era claramente capaz de discernir.

—¿Se refiere al funeral?

—El único servicio del día —dijo él, con considerable desenfado.

—Fue... er… interesante.

—Oh, vamos, Señorita Daidouji, puede hacerlo mejor.

Ella capturó su labio inferior entre los dientes. Ruby solía hacer aquello, recordó él. Cuando aún pretendía ser inocente. Había dejado de hacerlo cuando el anillo había estado a salvo en su dedo.

Bebió otro trago.

—¿No cree…?

—No —dijo él enérgicamente. No había suficiente brandy en el mundo para una noche como aquella.

Y en ese momento alargó la mano, cogió su vaso y tomó un sorbo.

—Creo que estuvo espléndido.

Maldita fuese. Tosió y farfulló, como si fuese él el inocente, tomando su primer sorbo de vino.

—¿Perdón?

Ella sonrió plácidamente.

—Puede que ayude el tomar sorbos más pequeños.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—Es raro que alguien hable honestamente de una muerta —dijo ella—. No estoy segura de que fuese el lugar más apropiado, pero… bueno… no era una persona demasiado agradable, ¿verdad?

Parecía tan serena, tan inocente, pero sus ojos… eran perspicaces.

—Vaya, Señorita Daidouji —murmuró él—. Creo que en realidad sí que tiene una vena vengativa.

Se encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, uno pequeño, notó él.

—Para nada —dijo, aunque él estaba seguro de que la creía—. Pero soy una buena observadora.

Él rió entre dientes.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

Se puso rígida.

—¿Disculpe?

La había alterado. No sabía por qué lo encontró tan satisfactorio, pero no pudo evitar que le gustase. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hacía nada que le produjera placer. Se inclinó hacia delante, sólo para ver si podía hacerla avergonzar.

—La he estado observando.

Palideció. Él pudo verlo incluso a la luz de la chimenea.

—¿Sabe lo que he visto? —murmuró él.

Los labios de ella se entreabrieron, y negó con la cabeza.

—_Usted_ ha estado observándome.

Ella se levantó, lo repentino del movimiento casi tiró la silla al suelo.

—Debo irme — dijo—. Esto es totalmente poco ortodoxo, y es tarde, y…

—Oh, venga, Señorita Daidouji —dijo él, poniéndose en pie—. No se apure. Usted observa a todo el mundo. ¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta?

Alargó la mano y la cogió del brazo. Ella se paralizó. Pero no se dio la vuelta.

Los dedos de él apretaron más. Sólo un toque. Sólo lo suficiente para evitar que se fuese, porque no quería que lo hiciese. No quería estar solo. Le quedaban veinte minutos más, y quería que ella se enfadase igual que él estaba enfadado, igual de enfadado que había estado durante años.

—Dígame, Señorita Daidouji —susurró, colocando dos dedos en la parte inferior de su barbilla—. ¿Alguna vez la han besado?

1


	3. La cruda realidad

**CAPÍTULO 2**

No habría sido una exageración decir que Tomoyo había soñado con este momento durante años. Y en sus sueños, siempre parecía saber qué decir. Pero en la realidad, por lo visto, estaba lejos de ser elocuente, y no podía hacer otra cosa excepto mirarle fijamente, sin respiración —_literalmente—_ pensó, literalmente sin respiración.

Gracioso, siempre había pensado que era una metáfora. _Sin respiración__._ _Sin respiración._

—Pensé que no —estaba diciendo él, y Tomoyo apenas le podía oír por encima de la carrera frenética de sus pensamientos. Debería echar a correr, pero estaba paralizada, y no debería hacer esto, pero lo deseaba, al menos _pensó _que en verdad lo había querido desde que tenía diez años y particularmente aún no sabía qué era lo que había estado queriendo y…

Y sus labios tocaron los de ella.

—Adorable —murmuró él, dándole una lluvia de besos delicados, maravillosos, a lo largo de la mejilla hasta que alcanzó la línea de la mandíbula.

Se sentía como en el cielo. Se sentía como nada que hubiera conocido. Sintió una agitación interior, una tensión extraña, liándose y desperezándose, y no estaba segura de lo que significaba, así es que estaba allí quieta, aceptando sus besos mientras él se movía por su cara, a lo largo de su pómulo, de regreso a sus labios.

—Abra la boca —le pidió, y ella lo hizo, porque él era Touya, y ella quería esto. ¿No lo había querido siempre?

se sintió atraída más firmemente contra él. Sus dedos estaban exigiendo, y después su boca exigía, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Éste no era el momento con el que había estado soñando durante años. Él no la anhelaba. No sabía por qué la besaba, pero no la quería. Y ciertamente no la amaba. No había ternura en este beso.

—Devuélvame el beso, maldita sea —gruñó él, y presionó sus labios contra los de ella con insistencia renovada. Fue duro, y estaba enfadado, y por primera vez en la noche, Tomoyo comenzó a sentirse asustada.

—No —trató de decir Tomoyo, pero su voz se perdió contra su boca.cómo él le podía hacer sentir un cosquilleo y hacer que se asustase, cómo podía amarle y odiarle al mismo tiempo, en igual medida.

—No —dijo ella otra vez, interponiendo las manos entre ellos, las palmas contra su pecho—. ¡No!

Y entonces él se alejó con brusquedad, sin el más leve indicio de querer quedarse.

—Tomoyo Daidouji —murmuró, con lo que realmente era un tono cansado—, ¿quién lo diría?

Ella le abofeteó.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero él no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso? —le preguntó, su voz tranquila aunque el resto de ella temblaba.

—¿Besarla? —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué no?

—No. —Se echó hacia atrás, horrorizada por la nota de dolor que detectó en su propia voz. Deseó estar furiosa. _E__staba furiosa,_ pero quería que se le notase. Quería que él lo supiera—. No puede optar por la salida más fácil. Perdió ese privilegio.

Él se rió por lo bajo, el condenado, y dijo:

—Es tan divertida como una dominatrix.

—Basta —gritó Tomoyo. Él seguía hablando acerca de cosas que ella no entendía, y le odió por eso—. ¿Por qué me besó? Usted no me ama.

Se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. _E__stúpida,_ _chica __estúpida._ ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Pero él sólo sonrió.

—Me olvido de que sólo tiene diecinueve años y no se da cuenta de que el amor nunca es un requisito previo para un beso.

—No creo que yo le guste.

—Tonterías. Por supuesto que sí. —Parpadeó, como si tratara de recordar cuándo, exactamente, la había conocido—. Bien, ciertamente no me produce aversión.

—No soy Ruby —murmuró ella.

En medio segundo, una mano se había enrollado alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo, apretando casi al extremo del dolor.

—No mencione su nombre nunca más. ¿Me ha oído?

Tomoyo se quedó mirándolo fijamente, asombrada por la cruda ira que emanaba de sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo precipitadamente—. Por favor, déjeme ir.

Pero él no lo hizo. Aflojó el apretón, pero sólo ligeramente, y casi era como si viese a través de ella. A un fantasma. Al fantasma de Ruby .

—Suélteme, por favor —murmuró Tomoyo—. Me está lastimando.

Su expresión se suavizó, y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —dijo. Miraba hacia otro lado, ¿a la ventana?, ¿al reloj?—. Mis disculpas —dijo bruscamente—. Por asaltarla. Por todo.

Tomoyo tragó saliva. Debería irse. Debería abofetearle otra vez y _luego _debería irse, pero se había comportado de forma miserable, y no podía perdonarse lo que había dicho.

—Siento que ella le hiciera tan infeliz.

Sus ojos volaron hacia los de Tomoyo.

—Los chismes viajan hasta llegar a las aulas, ¿es así?

—¡No! —dijo Tomoyo rápidamente—. Es sólo que… puedo explicarlo.

—¿Oh?

Tomoyo se quedo preguntándose lo que debería decir. Hubo cotilleos en el aula. Pero además de eso, lo había visto por sí misma. Había estado tan enamorado en su boda. Sus ojos habían brillado con amor, y cuando miraba a Ruby , Tomoyo pudo prácticamente ver al mundo desaparecer. Era como si estuvieran en su propio pequeño universo, solamente ellos, y ella estuviese mirando desde el exterior.

Y la siguiente vez que le vio… había sido diferente.

—Tomoyo —la apremió.

Miró hacia arriba y dijo con delicadeza.

—Cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que su matrimonio le hacía infeliz.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —Touya bajó la mirada hacia ella, y había algo tan urgente en sus ojos que Tomoyo sólo podía decirle la verdad.

—Acostumbraba a reír —dijo suavemente—. Solía reír, y sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora es frío y duro.

Él cerró los ojos, y por un momento Tomoyo pensó que estaba sufriendo. Pero al final le dirigió una mirada fija y penetrante, y una esquina de su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una parodia sardónica de sonrisa.

—Lo soy —cruzó los brazos y se apoyó insolentemente contra una librería—. Le ruego me diga, Señorita Daidouji, ¿desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan perceptiva?

Tomoyo tragó saliva, luchando contra la decepción que ascendió por su garganta. Sus demonios habían ganado otra vez. Durante un momento, cuando sus ojos habían estado cerrados, casi pareció como si la hubiera oído. No sus palabras, sino el significado que había tras ellas.

—Siempre lo he sido —dijo Tomoyo—. Usted solía hacer comentarios al respecto cuando era pequeña.

—Esos grandes ojos negros —dijo con una despiadada risa ahogada—. Siguiéndome a todas partes. ¿Cree que no me di cuenta de que estaba encaprichada conmigo?

Las lágrimas escocieron los ojos de Tomoyo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel como para decir eso?

—Fue muy amable conmigo cuando era un niño —dijo suavemente.

—Supongo que lo fui. Pero de eso hace mucho tiempo.

—Nadie se da cuenta de eso más que yo.

No dijo nada, y Tomoyo tampoco. Y después finalmente…

—Váyase.

Su voz sonó ronca y dolida y llena de angustia.

Ella se fue.

La mañana siguiente Tomoyo se despertó con un objetivo claro. Quería ir a casa. Le traía sin cuidado perderse el desayuno, no le importaba si los cielos se abrían y tenía que avanzar con dificultad a través de la lluvia torrencial. Sencillamente no quería estar _aquí,_ con él, en la misma casa, en la misma propiedad.

Era demasiado triste. Se había ido. El Touya que había conocido, el Touya que había adorado se había ido. Ella lo había sentido, por supuesto. Lo había sentido en sus visitas a casa. La primera vez habían sido sus ojos. La siguiente su boca, y las líneas blancas de cólera grabadas en las esquinas.

Lo había sentido, pero hasta ahora verdaderamente no se había permitido _saberlo._

—Estás despierta.

Era Sakura, completamente vestida y luciendo encantadora, incluso con su negro de luto.

—Desafortunadamente —murmuró Tomoyo.

—¿Qué dices?

Tomoyo abrió la boca, luego recordó que Sakura no iba a esperar para obtener una respuesta, ¿para qué gastar energía?

—Bien, date prisa —dijo Sakura—. Vístete, y enviaré a mi doncella para los toques finales. Es sin lugar a dudas mágica con el pelo.

Tomoyo se preguntó cuando se daría cuenta Sakura de que no había movido un solo músculo.

—Levántate, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo casi se puso de pie de un salto.

—Dios mío, Sakura. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación gritar en el oído de otro ser humano?

La cara de Sakura se asomó por encima de la suya, bastante cerca.

—No pareces muy humana esta mañana, a decir verdad.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta.

—No me siento humana.

—Te sentirás mejor después del desayuno.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero no te puedes perder el desayuno.

Tomoyo apretó los dientes. Tal vitalidad debe ser ilegal antes del mediodía.

—_Tomoyo._

Tomoyo se puso una almohada encima de la cabeza.

—Si dices mi nombre una vez más, tendré que matarte.

—Pero tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Tomoyo hizo una pausa. ¿Acerca de qué diantres estaba hablando Sakura?

—¿Trabajo? —repitió.

—Sí, trabajo —Sakura le arrancó la almohada y la lanzó al suelo—. He tenido la idea más maravillosa. Me sobrevino en un sueño.

—Estás bromeando.

—Muy bien, estoy bromeando, pero me vino esta mañana cuando estaba en la cama.

Sakura sonrió con un tipo de sonrisa más bien escurridiza, realmente del tipo que significaba que había tenido un destello de genialidad o iba a destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocían. Y entonces Sakura esperó, se trataba de la primera vez que esperaba, y Tomoyo la premió con un…

—Muy bien, ¿cuál es?

—Tú.

—Yo.

—Y Yamazaki.

Por un momento, Tomoyo no pudo hablar. Luego dijo.

—Estás loca.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se recostó.

—O muy, muy inteligente. Piensa en ello, Tomoyo. Es perfecto.

Tomoyo no podía imaginarse el pensar en tener una relación con algún caballero en ese momento, mucho menos uno con el apellido Kinomoto, aunque no fuera Touya.

—Le conoces bien, y estás en la edad —dijo Sakura, enumerando los motivos con los dedos.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y escapó hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Pero Sakura era ágil, y estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

—Tú realmente no quieres una temporada —continuó—. Lo has dicho en numerosas ocasiones. Y odias conversar con personas que no conoces.

Tomoyo trató de esquivarla escabulléndose hacia el guardarropa.

—Puesto que conoces aYamazaki, como ya he dicho, eso elimina la necesidad de conversar con desconocidos, y además —la cara sonriente de Sakura se hizo visible—, significa que seremos _hermanas._

Tomoyo estaba inmóvil, sus dedos agarrando firmemente el vestido de día que había sacado del guardarropa.

—Eso sería encantador, Sakura —dijo, porque realmente, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

—¡Oh, estoy emocionada de que estés de acuerdo! —Exclamó Sakura, y abrazó a Tomoyo—. Será maravilloso. Espléndido. Más que espléndido. Será perfecto.

Tomoyo se quedó quieta, preguntándose cómo diablos había logrado conseguir meterse a sí misma en tal enredo.

Sakura retrocedió, todavía radiante.

—Yamazaki no tendrá la menor idea de lo que se le viene encima.

—¿El propósito de esto es el de igualar o simplemente se trata de alguna manera de superar a tu hermano?

—Bien, ambos, por supuesto —admitió Sakura con franqueza. Soltó a Tomoyo y se dejó caer en una silla cercana—. ¿Tiene importancia?

Tomoyo abrió la boca, pero Sakura fue más rápida.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo—. Lo que importa es estar igualados, Tomoyo. Verdaderamente estoy sorprendida de no haber tenido estos serios pensamientos con anterioridad.

Como estaba detrás de Sakura, Tomoyo se dio el gusto de hacer una mueca. Por supuesto que a ella no le había dado por pensar seriamente. Había estado demasiado ocupada soñando con Touya.

—Y vi a Yamazaki mirándote anoche.

—Sólo había cinco personas en la habitación, Sakura. Muy bien podía no estar mirándome a mí.

—Todo está en _cómo_ —persistió Sakura—. Estaba como si nunca te hubiera visto antes.

Tomoyo comenzó a vestirse.

—Estoy convencida de que estás equivocada.

—No lo estoy. Date la vuelta, te abrocharé los botones. Nunca me equivoco acerca de estas cosas.

Tomoyo permaneció de pie pacientemente mientras Sakura le abrochaba el vestido. Y entonces se le ocurrió.

—¿Cuándo has tenido la ocasión de saber que tienes razón? Estamos aquí enterradas en el campo. No es como si hubiésemos sido testigos de que alguien cayese enamorado.

—Por supuesto que lo somos. Están Billy Evans y…

—_Tuvieron que _casarse, Sakura. Lo sabes.

Sakura acabó de abrochar el último botón, movió las manos hacia los hombros de Tomoyo, y la volvió hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Su expresión era de superioridad, incluso para Sakura.

—Sí, ¿pero _por_ _qué _tuvieron que casarse? Porque se amaban.

—No recuerdo tus predicciones sobre el emparejamiento.

—Tonterías. Por supuesto que las hice. Tú estabas en Escocia. Y no pude decírtelo por carta, eso hubiera hecho que todo pareciera completamente sórdido.

Tomoyo no estaba segura de que ese fuera el caso, un embarazo imprevisto era un embarazo imprevisto. Ponerlo por escrito no iba a cambiar las cosas. Pero a pesar de todo, Sakura tenía algo de razón. Tomoyo iba a Escocia durante seis semanas cada año para visitar a sus abuelos maternos, y Billy Evans se casó mientras ella no estaba. Sakura había venido con el único argumento que ella no podía refutar.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? —preguntó Tomoyo con desaliento. No había manera de evitar dejarse ver, y además, Touya había estado un tanto raro la noche anterior. Si hubiese justicia en el mundo, entonces estaría como una cuba en su cama con la cabeza palpitándole toda la mañana.

—No hasta que María te arregle el pelo —decidió Sakura—. No debemos dejar nada al azar. Ahora tu _trabajo _es estar maravillosa. Oh, no me mires fijamente. Eres más bonita de lo que piensas.

—Sakura…

—No, no, ha sido una mala elección de palabras. Tú no eres bonita. Yo soy bonita. Bonita y sosa. Tú tienes algo más.

—Una cara larga.

—La verdad es que no. No tanto como cuando eras pequeña, por lo menos.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza. Y no dijo nada.

Nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tomoyo con recelo.

—Creo que te has hecho mayor.

Era lo que había dicho Touya todos esos años atrás. _Algún día te harás mayor, y serás tan hermosa como ahora inteligente. _Tomoyo odió el recuerdo. Y realmente lo odió hasta el punto de querer gritar.

Sakura, viendo la emoción en sus ojos empañados, dijo abrazándola apretadamente.

—Oh, Tomoyo. Yo también te quiero. Seremos las mejores hermanas. No puedo esperar.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó a desayunar (exactamente treinta minutos enteros más tarde, juraría que nunca había tardado tanto en arreglarse el pelo, y después juró que nunca lo haría otra vez) el estómago le rugía.

—Buenos días, familia —dijo Sakura alegremente mientras cogía un plato del aparador—. ¿Dónde está Touya?

Tomoyo elevó una silenciosa oración de gracias por su ausencia.

—Todavía en la cama, imagino —contestó Lady Rudland—. El pobre. Ha sufrido una conmoción.

—Ha sido una semana terrible.

Nadie dijo nada. A ninguno de ellos les había gustado Ruby .

Sakura aprovechó el silencio.

—Correcto —dijo—. Bien, espero que no esté demasiado hambriento. Tampoco cenó con nosotros anoche.

—Sakura, su esposa acaba de morir —dijo Yamazaki—. Con el cuello roto, nada menos. Te ruego un poco de benevolencia.

—Porque le quiero es el motivo de que esté preocupada por su bienestar —dijo Sakura, con la irritabilidad que reservaba sólo para su hermano gemelo—. No come.

—Pedí que subieran una bandeja a su habitación —dijo su madre, poniendo fin a la riña—. Buenos días, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo avanzó. Había estado ocupada mirando a Sakura y a Yamazaki.

—Buenos días, Lady Kinomoto —dijo rápidamente—. Confío en que haya dormido bien.

—Tan bien como puede esperarse. —La condesa suspiró y tomó un sorbo de té—. Son tiempos duros. Pero debo agradecerte otra vez que hayas pasado aquí la noche. Sé que fue un consuelo para Sakura.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Tomoyo—. Me complace haber ayudado.

Siguió a Sakura hacia el aparador y se sirvió un plato de desayuno. Cuando regresó a la mesa, se encontró con que Sakura le había dejado un asiento al lado de Yamazaki.

Se sentó y contempló a los Kinomoto. Todos le estaban sonriendo, Lord y Lady Kinomoto de forma totalmente benevolente, Sakura con un indicio de astucia, y Yamazaki…

—Buenos días, Tomoyo —dijo afectuosamente. Y sus ojos… tenían… ¿Interés?

¡Dios mío!, ¿Tendría razón Sakura? Había_ algo _diferente en la forma en que la estaba mirando.

—Buenos días —dijo Tomoyo, completamente perturbada. Yamazaki era casi su hermano, ¿no? De ninguna manera podía pensar que a ella le gustaba, y ella tampoco. Pero si él podía entonces, ¿ella podía? Y…

—¿Tienes intención de quedarte en toda la mañana? —le preguntó Yamazaki—. Pensé que podríamos dar un paseo. ¿Quizá después del desayuno?

Dios querido. Sakura tenía razón.

Tomoyo sintió que sus labios se abrían con sorpresa.

—Yo, esto, no lo había decidido.

Sakura le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Oh!

—¿Se te ha atragantado el pescado? —preguntó la señora Rudland.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo, aclarándose la voz.

—Ése es el motivo por el que nunca tomo pescado en el desayuno —declaró Sakura.

—¿Qué dices Tomoyo? —insistió Yamazaki. Sonrió perezosamente, una obra maestra de inocencia, que seguramente había roto más de mil corazones—. ¿Damos un paseo a caballo?

Tomoyo apartó cuidadosamente sus piernas del alcance de Sakura y dijo.

—Me temo que no he traído traje de montar. —Era la verdad, y era realmente una lástima, porque comenzaba a pensar que una excursión con Yamazaki era justo lo que necesitaba para desterrar a Touya de su mente.

—Puedes coger uno de los míos —dijo Sakura, sonriendo dulcemente por encima de su tostada—. Sólo te quedará un poquito grande.

—Entonces, está decidido —dijo Yamazaki—. Será espléndido ponerse al día. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos la ocasión.

Tomoyo se encontró sonriendo. Era tan fácil estar con Yamazaki, incluso ahora, cuando estaba confundida respecto a sus intenciones.

—Creo que han pasado varios años. Siempre estoy en Escocia cuando tú vuelves a casa de la escuela.

—Pero no hoy —anunció él felizmente. Se tomó el té, sonriéndole por encima de la taza, y Tomoyo sintió un choque por lo mucho que se parecía a Touya cuanto éste era más joven. Yamazaki tenía ahora veinte años, exactamente uno más que Touya cuando ella se había enamorado de él.

Cuando se encontraron por primera vez, se corrigió. No se había enamorado de él. Simplemente pensó que lo estaba. Ahora tenía mejor criterio.

**11 ABRIL DE 1819**

_Hoy disfruté de un espléndido paseo con Yamazaki._ _E__s muy parecido a su hermano, si su hermano fuese amable y considerado y todavía tuviese sentido del humor._

Touya no había dormido bien, pero no le asombró; ahora raramente dormía bien. Y ciertamente, por la mañana todavía estaba irritable y enfadado, sobre todo consigo mismo.

¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? Besando a Tomoyo Daidouji. La chica era prácticamente su hermana pequeña. Había estado enfadado, y quizá un poco borracho, pero ésa no era excusa para tan mal comportamiento. Ruby había matado muchas cosas dentro de él, pero por Dios, todavía era un caballero. De otra manera, ¿qué le quedaba?

Ni siquiera la había querido. No realmente. Sabía lo que era el deseo, conocía esa fuerza que retorcía las entrañas con la necesidad de poseer y reclamar, y lo qué había sentido por Tomoyo…

Bien, no sabía lo que era, pero no había sido eso.

Eran esos grandes ojos negros suyos. Lo veían todo. Le desconcertaban. Siempre lo hicieron. Incluso cuando era una niña, había parecido increíblemente sabia. Cuando estuvo en el estudio de su padre, se había sentido expuesto, transparente. Era solamente una jovenzuela, apenas recién salida del aula, pero vio a través de él. La intrusión había sido exasperante, así es que había repartido golpes a diestro y siniestro del único modo que le había parecido apropiado entonces.

Excepto que nada podía haber sido menos apropiado.

Y ahora iba a tener que disculparse. Dios mío, pero el pensarlo era intolerable. Sería más fácil fingir que nunca había ocurrido y la ignoraría para el resto de su vida, pero eso claramente no lo iba a redimir, no si pretendía mantener relación con su hermana. Y además de eso, esperaba que le quedase algún jirón de decencia caballerosa.

Ruby había matado la mayor parte de la bondad e inocencia que había en él, pero seguramente tenía que quedarle algo dentro. Y cuando un caballero agraviaba a una dama, un caballero se disculpaba.

Cuando Touya bajó a desayunar, su familia se había ido, lo cual le satisfizo. Comió rápidamente y se tragó el café, tomándolo negro como penitencia y sin estremecerse cuando bajó, caliente y amargo por su garganta.

—¿Desea algo más?

Touya contempló al lacayo, que permanecía inmóvil a su lado.

—No, ahora no.

El lacayo dio un paso atrás, pero no salió del cuarto, y Touya decidió en ese momento que era el momento de irse de alli. Había demasiada gente. Infiernos, su madre probablemente había dado instrucciones a todos los sirvientes para que le vigilasen de cerca.

Todavía con el ceño fruncido, apartó de un empujón su silla y caminó a grandes pasos saliendo hacia el vestíbulo. Avisaría a su ayuda de cámara de que se iban a toda prisa. Podrían irse en una hora. Todo lo que le restaba era encontrar a Tomoyo y lograr quitarse de encima ese enojoso asunto y una vez hecho volvería a esconderse en su propia casa y…

Risas.

Alzó la vista. Yamazaki y Tomoyo acababan de entrar, las mejillas sonrosadas y lozanas a causa del aire fresco y el sol.

Touya arqueó una ceja y se paró, esperando a ver cuánto tiempo tardaban en advertir su presencia.

—Y _así_ —estaba diciendo Tomoyo, claramente llegando al final de una historia—, fue cómo supe que Sakura no era de confianza con el chocolate.

Yamazaki se rió, sus ojos examinándola calurosamente.

—Has cambiado, Tomoyo.

Ella se sonrojó bastante.

—No tanto. Sobre todo he crecido.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Touya pensó que posiblemente iba a atragantarse.

—¿Pensaste que podrías irte a la escuela y encontrarme exactamente igual que cuando me dejaste?

Yamazaki sonrió abiertamente.

—Algo así. Pero debo decir que estoy satisfecho con el resultado. —Él tocó su pelo, que había sido enrollado en un pulcro moño—. Supongo que no le volveré a dar ningún tirón.

Tomoyo se sonrojó otra vez y, de verdad, esto simplemente no podía tolerarse.

—Buenos días —dijo Touya hablando alto, sin molestarse en moverse de su lugar en el vestíbulo.

—Creo que ya es la tarde —contestó Yamazaki.

—Para quién no está acostumbrado, quizás —dijo Touya con una sonrisa medio burlona.

—¿En Londres la mañana dura hasta las dos? —preguntó Tomoyo serenamente.

—Sólo si la noche anterior resultó decepcionante.

—Touya —dijo Yamazaki con reproche.

Touya se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito hablar con la Señorita Daidouji —dijo, sin molestarse en mirar a su hermano. Los labios de Tomoyo se separaron por la sorpresa, supuso Touya, y quizás también con un poco de enfado.

—Me parece que eso depende de Tomoyo —dijo Yamazaki.

Touya mantuvo los ojos en Tomoyo.

—Infórmeme cuando esté lista para regresar a casa. La acompañaré.

La boca de Yamazaki se abrió con consternación.

—Mira —dijo rígidamente—. Es una dama, y harías bien en ofrecerle la cortesía de pedirle permiso.

Touya se volvió hacia su hermano e hizo una pausa, quedándose con la mirada fija hasta que el más joven se sintió avergonzado. Touya miró de nuevo a Tomoyo y dijo nuevamente.

—La acompañaré a casa.

—Tengo…

Él la cortó con una mirada penetrante, y Tomoyo accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Por supuesto, milord —dijo, las esquinas de su boca inusualmente apretadas. Se volvió hacia Yamazaki—. Touya tiene que analizar un manuscrito iluminado con mi padre. Se me había olvidado completamente.

Inteligente Tomoyo. Touya casi sonrió.

—¿Touya? —dijo Yamazaki dudando— ¿Un manuscrito iluminado?

—Es mi nueva pasión —dijo Touya suavemente.

Yamazaki miró de Touya a Tomoyo y vuelta a empezar, después finalmente se rindió con una rígida inclinación de cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Ha sido un placer, Tomoyo.

—Ciertamente —dijo ella, y por su tono, Touya supo que no mintió.

Touya no abandonó su posición entre los dos jóvenes enamorados, y Yamazaki le lanzó una mirada irritada, después se giró hacia Tomoyo diciendo.

—¿Te veré otra vez antes de que regrese a Oxford?.

—Espero que sí. No tengo planes en firme para los próximos días, y…

Touya bostezó.

Tomoyo se aclaró la voz.

—Estoy segura de que podemos hacer planes. Quizá Sakura y tú podáis venir a tomar el té.

—Me agradaría mucho.

Touya consiguió proclamar su aburrimiento con el aspecto de sus uñas, las cuales inspeccionó con una significativa falta de interés.

—O si Sakura no puede hacer una visita —continuó Tomoyo, con la voz impresionantemente acerada—, quizás puedas venir tú.

Los ojos de Yamazaki se agrandaron cálidos y con interés.

—Estaría encantado —murmuró, inclinándose sobre la mano de Tomoyo.

—¿Está preparada? —Ladró Touya.

Tomoyo no movió ni un músculo cuando dijo con un esfuerzo:

—No.

—Bien, apresúrese entonces, no tengo todo el día.

Yamazaki se volvió hacia él con incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasa contigo?

Fue una buena pregunta. Quince minutos antes, su única meta era escapar de la casa de sus padres a toda prisa, y ahora estaba insistiendo todo el tiempo en escoltar a Tomoyo a casa.

Muy bien, él _había insistido,_ pero tenía sus razones.

—Estoy bastante bien —dijo Touya dándose la vuelta—. Mejor que cómo lo he estado en años. Desde 1816, para ser preciso.

Yamazaki con incomodidad cambió su peso de un pie al otro, y Tomoyo se movió disgustada. 1816 fue, todos lo sabían, el año del matrimonio de Touya.

—Junio —agregó, con un toque perverso.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Yamazaki con rigidez.

—Junio. Junio de 1816. —Y entonces Touya les sonrió a ambos, una sonrisa claramente falsa, la clase de sonrisa de autosatisfacción. Se volvió hacia Tomoyo—. La esperaré en el vestíbulo delantero. No se retrase.


	4. Soy patetica

**CAPÍTULO 3**

¿No se retrase?

_¡¿No se retrase?!_

Para qué, Tomoyo, echó humo por decimosexta vez mientras tiraba de sus ropas. No habían acordado una hora. Él ni siquiera le había pedido escoltarla a casa. Se lo había ordenado y luego, después de ordenarle que le dijera cuándo estaba lista para irse, no se había molestado en esperar una respuesta.

¿Estaba tan impaciente de que se fuera?

Tomoyo no sabía si reír o llorar.

—¿Te vas ya?

Era Sakura, saliendo del corredor.

—Tengo que volver a casa —dijo Tomoyo, eligiendo ese momento para ponerse el vestido por la cabeza. No deseaba especialmente que Sakura viera su cara—. Tu traje de montar está sobre la cama —añadió, las palabras amortiguadas por la muselina.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Tu padre no te echará de menos.

Qué amable por su parte señalárselo, pensó Tomoyo poco caritativamente, aunque ella hubiera expresado la misma opinión a Sakura en innumerables ocasiones.

—Tomoyo —persistió Sakura.

Tomoyo se puso de espaldas para que Sakura pudiera abrocharle los botones.

—No deseo quedarme más tiempo del debido.

—¿Qué? No seas idiota. Mi madre haría que vivieras con nosotros si fuera posible. Es lo que harás, de hecho, una vez que vayamos a Londres.

—No estamos en Londres.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

Nada. Tomoyo apretó los dientes.

—¿Has discutido con Yamazaki?

—Claro que no. —Porque en realidad, ¿quién podría discutir con Yamazaki? Aparte de Sakura.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No es nada. —Tomoyo consiguió calmar su temperamento y se estiró a por sus guantes—. Tu hermano desea preguntarle a mi padre sobre un manuscrito iluminado.

—¿Yamazaki? —preguntó Sakura dudosamente.

—Touya.

—¿Touya?

Cielos, ¿estaría alguna vez sin preguntas?

—Sí —contestó Tomoyo—. Y planea irse pronto, así que necesita escoltarme ahora.

La última parte era completamente inventada, pero Tomoyo creyó estar bastante inspirada, bajo esas circunstancias. Además, tal vez ahora él tendría que volver a su hogar en Northumberland, y el mundo podría volver a su posición normal, inclinándose con satisfacción en su eje, girando alrededor del sol.

Sakura se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta, situándose de tal modo que Tomoyo no podía ignorarla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estas de un humor tan espantoso? Siempre te ha gustado Touya, ¿verdad?

Tomoyo casi rió.

Y luego casi gritó.

Cómo se atrevía a darle órdenes como a una recalcitrante mujerzuela.

Cómo se atrevía a hacerla sentir tan miserable aquí, en Haverbreaks, el cual había sido más un hogar para ella estos pasados años de lo que lo había sido para él.

Se apartó. No podía dejar que Sakura le viera la cara.

Cómo se atrevía a besarla y no haber querido hacerlo.

—¿Tomoyo? —dijo Sakura suavemente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente bien —cortó Tomoyo, pasando rápidamente a su lado mientras huía hacia la puerta.

—No suenas…

—Estoy triste por Ruby —soltó Tomoyo. Y lo estaba. Cualquiera que hiciera a Touya miserable seguramente se merecía ser compadecida.

Pero Sakura, siendo Sakura, no se dejaría convencer, y mientras Tomoyo se apresuraba bajando por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo delantero, ella estaba justo en sus talones.

—¡Ruby! —exclamó—. Debes estar bromeando.

Tomoyo patinó por el descansillo, aferrándose fuerte al pasamanos para evitar salir volando.

—Ruby era una vieja bruja desagradable —continuó Sakura—. Hizo a Touya espantosamente infeliz.

Precisamente.

—¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! Oh, Touya. Buenos días.

—Sakura —dijo cortésmente, otorgándole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Tomoyo dice que se compadece de Ruby. ¿No es eso insoportable?

—¡Sakura! —jadeó Tomoyo. Touya podía haber detestado a su mujer muerta, lo suficiente para decirlo incluso en el funeral, pero había ciertas cosas que estaban más allá de los límites de la decencia.

Touya simplemente miró a Tomoyo, una de sus cejas se elevó en una burlonamente socarrona expresión.

—Oh, tonterías. Él la odiaba, y todos nosotros lo sabíamos.

—Sincera como siempre, querida hermana —murmuró Touya.

—Tú siempre has dicho que no disfrutas de la hipocresía —le respondió.

—Bastante cierto. —Miró a Tomoyo—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Vas a llevarla a casa? —preguntó Sakura, aunque Tomoyo se lo acababa de decir.

—Tengo que hablar con su padre.

—¿No puede llevarla Yamazaki?

—¡Sakura! —Tomoyo no estaba segura de qué la avergonzaba más, que Sakura estuviera haciendo de casamentera o que lo estuviera haciendo enfrente de Touya.

—Yamazaki no necesita hablar con su padre —dijo Touya suavemente.

—Bien, ¿no puede ir él?

—No en mi calesa.

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron redondos de anhelo.

—¿Vas a llevar tu calesa? —Estaba recién construida, alta, rápida, de líneas puras, y Sakura había estado muriéndose por coger las riendas.

Touya hizo una mueca, y por un momento casi pareció de nuevo él mismo, el hombre que Tomoyo había conocido y amado, todos aquellos años atrás.

Eso funcionó, también. Sakura hizo un sonido extraño y gorgoteante, como si estuviera ahogándose en su propia envidia.

—¡Gracias, querida hermana! —dijo Touya con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Deslizó su brazo por el de Tomoyo y la atrajo hacia la puerta—. Te veré más tarde… o quizá me veas tú a mí. Cuando pase.

Tomoyo se tragó una risa mientras se dirigían por las escaleras hacia la entrada.

—Eres terrible —dijo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo merecía.

—No —dijo Tomoyo, sintiendo que debía defender a su más querida amiga, incluso si se había divertido con la escena en un grado impropio.

—¿No?

—Muy bien, sí, pero aún así eres terrible.

—Oh, absolutamente —coincidió, y mientras Tomoyo le dejaba ayudarla a subirse en la calesa, se preguntó cómo había ocurrido todo esto, estaba sentada al lado de él y estaba realmente sonriendo y pensando que tal vez no le odiaba, y tal vez podría ser redimido.

Condujeron en silencio durante los primeros minutos. La calesa era muy fina, y Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente elegante mientras iban a gran velocidad, alto por encima de la carretera.

—Has hecho toda una conquista esta tarde —dijo Touya finalmente.

Tomoyo se puso rígida.

—Yamazaki parece bastante atraído por ti.

Aún así, ella no dijo nada. No había nada que pudiera decir, nada que pudiera dejarla con la dignidad intacta. Podía negarlo, y sonaría como una coqueta, o podía estar de acuerdo y sonaría jactancioso. O burlona. O Dios la perdonara, como si deseara ponerle celoso.

—Supongo que debo darte mi bendición.

Tomoyo se giró para mirarle con sorpresa, pero Touya mantuvo los ojos en el camino mientras añadía:

—Ciertamente sería un ventajoso matrimonio para ti, e indudablemente él no podría hacerlo mejor. Puedes carecer de los fondos que un hijo menor necesita, pero lo compensas con sentido común. Y sensibilidad, en realidad.

—Oh. Yo… yo… —Tomoyo parpadeó. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué decir. Era un cumplido, y ni siquiera uno ambiguo, pero aun así, no surtió el efecto deseado. No quería que él desvariara sobre sus cualidades estelares si la única razón era emparejarla con su hermano.

Y no quería ser _sensata_. Por una vez quería ser bella, o exótica, o cautivante.

¡Cielos! _Sensata_. Era una triste denominación.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que él estaba esperando a que ella finalizara su titubeante respuesta, así que murmuró.

—Gracias.

—No deseo que mi hermano cometa los mismos errores que yo.

Ella lo miró cuando dijo eso. La cara estaba demacrada, los ojos apuntando resueltamente al camino, como si una sola mirada en su dirección pudiera hacer que el mundo se derrumbase a su alrededor.

—¿Errores? —repitió suavemente.

—Error —dijo con voz cortante—. Singular.

—Ruby. —Ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

La calesa fue más despacio, luego se paró. Y finalmente, la miró.

—Efectivamente.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó suavemente. Era demasiado personal, y altamente inapropiado, pero no pudo detenerse, no cuando sus ojos estaban tan intensamente concentrados en los de ella.

Pero fue algo inoportuno que decir. Claramente, porque su mandíbula se tensó, y se alejó de ella mientras dijo.

—Nada que sea adecuado para los oídos de una dama.

—Touya…

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara, los ojos llameantes.

—¿Sabes cómo murió?

Tomoyo estaba negando con la cabeza incluso cuando dijo:

—Su cuello. Se cayó.

—De un caballo —cortó—. Fue arrojada de un caballo…

—Lo sé.

—Montando para encontrarse con su amante.

Eso, ella no lo sabía.

—También estaba embarazada.

Buen Dios.

—Oh, Touya, lo sient…

La cortó.

—_No_ lo digas. Yo no.

Su mano cubrió su boca abierta.

—No era mío.

Ella tragó con dificultad. ¿Qué podía decir? No había nada que decir.

—El primero no era mío, tampoco —añadió. Las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon, sus ojos se entrecerraron, y había una curva en sus labios, casi como si la estuviera retando. Retándola silenciosamente a responder.

—T… —Intentó decir su nombre, porque pensaba que debía hablar, pero la verdad era, que estuvo benditamente agradecida cuando la cortó.

—Estaba embarazada cuando nos casamos. Es por lo que nos casamos, si lo quieres saber. —Se rió cáusticamente por ello—. _Si lo quieres saber_ —dijo de nuevo—. Gracioso, considerando que _yo_ no lo sabía.

El dolor en su voz la atravesó, pero no tanto como su autodesprecio. Se había preguntado como había llegado él a esto, y ahora lo sabía… y sabía que nunca podría odiarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo, porque lo sentía, y porque algo más habría sido demasiado.

—No fue tu… —Se cortó a sí mismo, se aclaró la garganta. Y luego, tras varios segundos, dijo—. Gracias.

Cogió de nuevo las riendas, pero antes de que pudiera ponerlos en movimiento, ella preguntó.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

Él sonrió ante eso. Bueno, no realmente, pero la comisura de su boca se movió un poco.

—¿Qué haré? —repitió.

—¿Irás a Northumberland? ¿A Londres? —_¿Te volverás a casar?_

—Qué haré —musitó—. Lo que me plazca, supongo.

Tomoyo se aclaró la garganta.

—Sé que tu madre estaba esperando que te presentaras en Londres durante la temporada de Sakura.

—Sakura no necesita mi ayuda.

—No. —Tragó con dificultad. Dolorosamente. Era su orgullo deslizándose por su garganta—. Pero yo sí.

Se giró y la evaluó con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Tú? Pensé que tenías a mi hermano pequeño cuidadosamente envuelto con un lazo.

—No —dijo ella rápidamente—. Quiero decir, no lo sé. Es bastante joven, ¿no crees?

—Es mayor que tú.

—Por tres meses. —Le respondió en el acto—. Aún está en la universidad. No va a desear casarse pronto.

Su cabeza se inclinó, y su mirada se hizo penetrante.

—¿Y tú sí? —murmuró.

Tomoyo luchó contra el impulso de saltar por un lado de la calesa. Con seguridad había algunas conversaciones que una dama no debía tener que aguantar.

Seguramente ésta tenía que ser una de ellas.

—Me gustaría casarme algún día, sí —dijo vacilantemente, odiando que sus mejillas se estuvieran poniendo calientes.

Él la miró. Y la observó. Y luego la miró un poco más.

O quizás era apenas un vistazo. Realmente ya no podía decirlo, pero estaba más que aliviada cuando finalmente él rompió el silencio, tanto como había durado, y dijo.

—Muy bien. Lo consideraré. Te debo eso, al menos.

Buen señor, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿Deberme qué?

—Una disculpa, para comenzar. Lo que sucedió la pasada noche… fue imperdonable. Es por lo que insistí en escoltarte a casa. —Se aclaró la garganta, y durante el más escaso de los momentos apartó la mirada—. Te debo una disculpa, y pensé que preferirías que lo hiciera en privado.

Ella miró hacia delante.

—Una disculpa pública requeriría que le dijéramos a mi familia exactamente por qué me estaba disculpando —continuó—. No creo que quisieras que lo supieran.

—Quieres decir que _tú_ no quieres que lo sepan.

Él suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—No, no quiero. No puedo decir que esté orgulloso de mi comportamiento, y preferiría que mi familia no lo supiera. Pero también estaba pensando en ti.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo suavemente.

Touya dejó escapar un largo y agotado suspiro.

—No sé por qué lo hice —continuó—. Ni siquiera era deseo. No sé lo que era. Pero no fue culpa tuya.

Ella le echó una mirada. No era difícil de descifrar.

—Ah, joder… —Dejó escapar un irritado suspiro y apartó la mirada. _Brillante trabajo, Touya. Besar a una chica y luego decirle que no lo hiciste por deseo_—. Lo siento, Tomoyo. Eso ha sonado mal. Estoy siendo un imbécil. No parece que pueda evitarlo estos días.

—Tal vez debas escribir un libro —dijo glacial—. Ciento una maneras de insultar a una joven dama. Me atrevo a decir que andas por al menos cincuenta por ahora.

Él inspiró profundamente. No estaba acostumbrado a disculparse.

—No es que no seas atractiva.

La expresión de Tomoyo se volvió incrédula. No ante sus palabras, se dio cuenta, sino ante el mero hecho de que estuviera diciéndolas, de que estaba siendo obligada a sentarse allí y escuchar mientras él los avergonzaba a ambos. Debería parar, lo sabía, pero el dolor en los ojos de ella había despertado un doloroso rincón de su corazón que había mantenido cerrado durante años, y tenía la extraña compulsión de hacer las cosas bien.

Tomoyo tenía diecinueve años. Su experiencia con los hombres consistía en Yamazaki y él mismo. Los cuales habían sido hasta ahora figuras fraternales. La pobre chica debía estar confundida infernalmente. Yamazaki de repente había decidido que ella era Venus, la Reina Isabel, y la Virgen María todo en una, y Touya prácticamente había hecho de todo excepto forzarla. No era exactamente un día normal en la vida de una señorita de campo.

Y aun así aquí estaba ella. La espalda derecha. La barbilla alta. Y no le odiaba. Debería, pero no le odiaba.

—No —dijo, tomando de verdad su mano en la de él—. Debes escucharme. _Eres_ atractiva. Totalmente.

Dejó que los ojos se posaran en su cara y por primera vez en años le echó un buen vistazo. No tenía una belleza clásica, pero había algo en sus enormes ojos negros que era bastante atrayente. Su piel era perfecta y proporcionándole un contraste luminiscente con su pelo negro, el cual era, notó de repente Touya, espeso, con sólo la más ligera tendencia a rizarse. Parecía suave, también. Lo había tocado la noche anterior. ¿Por qué no recordaba cómo se sentía? Seguramente se había dado cuenta de su textura.

—Touya —dijo Tomoyo.

La estaba mirando. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando?

Su mirada se movió hacia abajo hasta los labios cuando ella dijo su nombre. Tenía una boquita sensual. Labios llenos, muy besables.

—¿Touya?

—Totalmente —dijo él suavemente, como si estuviera llegando a una increíble comprensión.

—¿Totalmente qué?

—Totalmente atractiva. —Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, arrancándose del hechizo que ella de algún modo le había lanzado—. Eres completamente atractiva.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Touya, por favor no mientas para no herir mis sentimientos. Eso muestra una falta de respeto a mi inteligencia, y eso es más insultante que nada que puedas decir sobre mi apariencia.

Él se echó hacia atrás y esbozó una sonrisa.

—No estoy mintiendo. —Sonó sorprendido.

Tomoyo se cogió el labio inferior nerviosamente entre los dientes.

—Oh. —Sonó tan sorprendida como él—. Bien, gracias entonces. Creo.

—No suelo ser tan torpe con los cumplidos que no puedan ser identificados.

—Estoy segura de que no —dijo ella ásperamente.

—Bueno, ¿por qué de repente me siento como si estuvieras acusándome de algo?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron. ¿Había sido su tono tan frío?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo rápidamente.

Por un momento pareció como si quisiera preguntarle algo más, pero entonces debió haberse decidido en contra, ya que cogió las riendas y le ofreció una sonrisa anodina mientras decía.

—¿Vamos?

Siguieron adelante durante varios minutos, Tomoyo robando vistazos a Touya cuando podía. Su expresión era indescifrable, incluso plácida, y era más que un poco irritante, cuando sus propios pensamientos estaban tan confusos. Había dicho que no la había deseado, pero entonces, ¿por qué la había besado? ¿Cuál había sido la razón? Y entonces se le escapó.

—¿Por qué me _besaste_?

Por un momento pareció como si Touya estuviera ahogándose, aunque con qué, Tomoyo no podía imaginarlo. Los caballos se ralentizaron un poco, sintiendo la falta de atención de su conductor, y Touya la miró con evidente sorpresa.

Tomoyo vio su angustia y decidió que él no podía encontrar la manera de responder a su pregunta.

—Olvida lo que pregunté —dijo rápidamente—. No importa.

Pero ella no olvidaba lo que había preguntado. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Él no iba a burlarse de ella y no iba a contarle historias. Tenía sólo el bochorno de este único momento, y eso no podía compararse con la vergüenza de la noche anterior, así que…

—Fui yo —dijo él de repente—. Sólo yo. Y tu estabas desafortunadamente lo bastante cerca de mí.

Tomoyo vio la desolación en sus ojos azules y colocó la mano en su manga.

—Está bien que estés enfadado con ella.

Él no fingió no saber de qué estaba hablando.

—Está muerta, Tomoyo.

—Eso no quiere decir que no fuera una persona excepcionalmente horrible cuando estaba viva.

La miró con extrañeza y luego rompió a reír.

—Oh, Tomoyo, a veces dices las cosas más imposibles.

Ella sonrió.

—Definitivamente tomaré _eso _como un cumplido.

—Recuérdame que nunca te proponga para el puesto de maestra de la escuela dominical.

—Nunca he dominado totalmente la virtud cristiana, me temo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Pareció divertido.

—Todavía le guardo rencor a la pobrecita Fiona Bennet.

—¿Y ella es?

—La chica horrible que me llamó fea en la fiesta del decimoprimero cumpleaños de Sakura y Yamazaki.

—Dios querido, ¿cuántos años hace de eso? Recuérdame no enojarte.

Ella enarcó repentinamente una ceja.

—Me ocuparé de que no lo hagas.

—Tú, mi querida muchacha, tienes decididamente carencias en lo que se refiere a la naturaleza caritativa.

Se encogió de hombros, maravillándose de cómo él había conseguido hacerla sentir tan despreocupada y feliz en tan corto espacio de tiempo.

—No se lo digas a tu madre, cree que soy una santa.

—Comparada con Oliva, estoy seguro de que lo eres.

Tomoyo meneó el dedo hacia él.

—Nada malo sobre Sakura, si eres tan amable. Soy bastante leal a ella.

—Eres tan fiel como un perro, si me perdonas el menos que atractivo símil.

—Adoro a los perros.

Y fue entonces cuando llegaron a casa de Tomoyo.

_Adoro a los perros_. Ése sería su comentario final. Maravilloso. Durante el resto de su vida, él la asociaría con perros.

Touya la ayudó a bajar y luego echó una mirada hacia el cielo, el cual había comenzado a oscurecerse.

—Espero que no te importe si no te acompaño dentro —murmuró.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Tomoyo. Era una chica práctica. Era una tontería que él se mojara cuando ella era perfectamente capaz de entrar en su propia casa.

—Buena suerte —dijo él, saltando de vuelta a la calesa.

—¿Con qué?

—Londres, la vida. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo que quiera que desees.

Ella sonrió tristemente. Si él supiera.

**19 de Mayo de 1819**

_Llegamos a Londres hoy. Juro que nunca he visto algo así. Es grande, ruidosa y llena de gente. En realidad, bastante maloliente._

_Lady Kinomoto dice que llegamos tarde. Mucha gente ya está en la ciudad, y la temporada comenzó hace un mes. Pero no hay nada que hacer, Sakura habría parecido terriblemente maleducada por salir cuando se suponía que estaba de luto por Ruby. Aún así, hicimos algo de trampa y vinimos antes, aunque sólo para las pruebas y los preparativos. No asistiríamos a eventos hasta que el duelo estuviera completo._

_Gracias a Dios sólo se requerían seis semanas. El pobre Touya debía guardarlo un año._

_Ya le he perdonado, me temo. Sé que no debería, pero no puedo obligarme a despreciarlo. Seguramente debo tener alguna especie de record por el periodo más largo de amor no correspondido._

_Soy patética._

_Soy un perro._

_Soy un perro patético._

_Y desperdicio papel increíblemente._


	5. no es capitulo

Bueno gracias a la chica que me dijo lo de la historia en el comentario… me parece que te respondí que si había aclarado que no es de mi autoría pero una disculpa no lo hice, cheque hace un momento mis capítulos anteriores solo puse una dedicatoria a una amiga y es que en ese tiempo nadie la leía mas que ella…

Para los que la leen por primera vez diré esta historia no es de 100% mi autoría en algunas partes yo le he puesto de mi propia cosecha y en otra le he quitado cosas que me parecían fuera de lugar también le he quitado personajes que en el manuscrito original no sabia que pintaba por que debo decir que me encontré la historia solo en sus primeros cuatro capítulos de los cuales debo decir la mitad quite por que no le haya yo orden ya que encontré este manuscrito con muchos faltantes y faltas de ortografía …no lo tengo completo ,no decía autor y no decía titulo

Y tampoco pensaba achacársela a nadie solo para ponerle referencia , si alguien conoce el titulo y autor se los agradecería me lo dieran... así podría ponerlo.


End file.
